


Surprise Kiss

by ayeetrash



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: And being shy again, Boy x boy, Eugene in a good mood, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Teen Angel, kiss, my first drabble in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayeetrash/pseuds/ayeetrash
Summary: Eugene challenges Delsin, so Delsin does the only thing he can think of: He kisses the Video Conduit. || Delsin x Eugene Drabble





	

**Author's Note:**

> For those, who are still into this fandom, like me. (◕ω◕✿)

"Eugene?"

The Smoke Conduit walked into Eugene's bedroom, but he was nowhere to be seen. That was unusal, since Eugene likes to stay within his own 4 walls. Maybe he's in his game again, Delsin thought. But suddenly he heard a loud "BOOH" behind him.

"Eugene!", Delsin shouted surprised and the Video Conduit began to laugh. Delsin sighed while shaking his head. He would be slightly pissed off right now, if Eugene wouldn't be so cute when he was laughing. "Stop making yourself invisible around me", Delsin only said and stepped closer to his friend. Eugene smiled brightly, which made Delsins heart beat faster, and adjusted his glasses.

"What will you do to stop me?", Eugene challenged him. He was clearly in a good mood today. The Smoke Conduit bit his bottom lip and thought for a moment, before he grabbed Eugene's shoulders and kissed him. Eugene's eyes widend. Delsin was kissing him. Delsin Rowe was really kissing him. 

The Smoke Conduit felt Eugene frowning, so he pulled away quickly. "I'm sorry, Gene..." Delsin looked at his friend, who reddend deeply. "I-It's okay", Eugene was his shy self again and faced the ground. He was embarrassed and his heart beat fast. He kinda regret that he didn't kiss back, but he was so surprised. There was silence for a few moments, before Delsin said, "You're cute when you're blushing, Teen Angel." 

"S-Shut up!"


End file.
